orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Flame: Rebirth of Faith
Flame: Rebirth of Faith (RFN / RFL) is the hardest dungeon in the Flame series. It is located in Tear Coast, inside the cave where P is. The shape of the dungeon is quite common, but it has a twist to it. There are two big rooms connected with three hallways, but in one part there’s a huge cave full of monsters for you to fight. There are 5 areas in Flame: Rebirth of Faith: # Circular Gallery of Heleadean’s Temple # Entrance to Heleadean’s Temple # Hall of Heleadean’s Temple # Heleadean’s Blood Pool # Heleadean’s Demon Crystal Quests To enter the dungeon, players need to complete the quest To Battle. This is part of a quest chain that starts at Myrst. * 63 A Lead - Find Ryton and talk to him. * 63 Heroes By Trade - Find a way into the cave. * 63 To Battle - Go forth into Flame: Rebirth of Faith. * 63 (Dungeon) Battle Formation - Engage and defeat the enemies, and slay Gunnar-Thyne. * 63 The Birth of an Order - Talk to P. Soul Daily * 70 The Greater Good (Daily) - Kill 20 of Gunnar-Thyne's soldiers (Elite Fighter, Lurker, Priestess). Mobs * Abyss Bat * Eye of the Devil * Fire Imp * Gunnar-Thyne's Elite Fighter * Gunnar-Thyne's Lurker * Gunnar-Thyne's Priestess Exh In Legendary mode, each boss is worth 15 exh. Completing the entire dungeon will take 75 exh. Bosses There are five bosses, each representing a certain class, with a different set of abilities and strategy required to defeat them. Players have the option to fight one boss at a time or all at once. A boss is selected at random when choosing to fight one boss, with Gunnar-Thyne (RFL) reserved as the last boss. After a boss has been killed, the players will be out of combat until selecting the option again to fight one boss or the remaining bosses. Galand :Galand represents a mage. During the fight there will be blue and red circles on the ground which should be avoided. At certain percentages of his health, Galand will spawn red and blue elementals. Kill order should be blue then red (blue elementals stun). These elementals don't stay in one place and the tank can ignore them. Halfway through the fight the team will receive a buff which appears as lightning on them. This buff will increase attack power and spell power significantly, but also increase damage taken. It stacks to a maximum of 20, provided a pet or player is nearby for the buff to refresh and stack. Jamnysae :Jamnysae looks like Dark Fog and most closely represents a warrior. Two players at ranged need to stand on top of each other and the tank and one dps will stack on top of the boss. If a player is not close enough to another player they will receive a damage inflicting debuff. Jamnysae will charge a player at random during the fight. Shadow Prince :Shadow Prince loosely represents a mage and a warrior. He is fairly simple until about 20% health, when he casts shockwave and a lightning storm on the team. The entire team will want to stack on the boss when this happens, so the damage is shared onto the team. Otherwise, the farthest player from the rest of the team will most likely get nuked. Usnemor :Usnemor represents a divine monk. During the entire fight she will AoE stun the entire team frequently, as well as cast Arrow of Faith on someone at random. Gunnar-Thyne (RFL) :Similar to Gunnar-Thyne in Flame: Ruin of Vliya Temple, he will single target stun a random person, which is visible as gold sparks on the stunned player. Red circles appear on the ground throughout the fight, also similar to VTL. Near the end of the fight, a green poison-like cloud and a red fog appears under the tank, which damages the tank and can be avoided. His casting can be interrupted to remove AoE team stuns, though he will try to stun the team frequently toward the end. Category:Dungeons